


bItCh-

by Daddydeacon



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Busy bri trying to read, M/M, roger being a drunk and obnoxious fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddydeacon/pseuds/Daddydeacon
Summary: Brian is trying to read and Roger is being a bitch basically (UNFINISHED!!)





	bItCh-

_"Briann... Briiaannn.."_

Roger would not shut the fuck up. For the past thirty minutes, Brian was trying to read a book and his boyfriend would not even let him get a page in. Roger had been trying everything to get his eyes off his book to pay attention to him. Brian had to finish the book since it was for school, but at this moment in time, Roger thought he was more important than Brians Ph.D.

 

"Would you mind bugging off Roger," Brian said, trying to sound calm and not attempting to show how annoyed he was, "I need to get this done, you know that"

 

He knew he couldn't get rid of Roger.

 

"yes but pleaseee, just a few minutes? get your nose out of that book, Bri. You've been reading it all morning"

 

"I actually haven't, I just started reading it" he rubbed his upper lip, "you are just needy"

 

Roger shot Brian an offended look, then some puppy dog eyes hoping to make Brian focus on him, not his damn book.

 

"you're sure cute, Roger, but I need to get this done, please" Roger fell back beside him on the bed and sighed loudly. _How hard was it for Brian to just kiss him for god sakes? lift your head from that book and put your damn lips on mine,_ he thought.

 

Once Roger finally left the room out of sheer boredom and the fact that he wasn't getting attention, left Brian with some alone time to work on, or at least chip away at the boulder of a book he had to read. He could hear Roger chatting up Deaky in the living room who was also trying to study for an upcoming test he had. He didn't seem very interested in what he was doing since he started talking to Roger instead of shooing him away like he normally would. The rain was pattering on Brian's bedroom window,  _quite annoying when that's all to hear_ he thought to himself, and just when he thought the rain couldn't get any more annoying to listen to, Roger bursts in with a cup of what looked like to be alcohol. 

 

"Hello?" Brian said, dragging his glasses further down his nose,

 

"well hello Bri~" Roger giggled to himself, crawling up onto the bed. it Wasnt till Brian looked up at the clock to see it was 8, about two hours after Roger had first left. So yes, he's definitely drunk. Brian rolled his eyes and fixed his glasses once again upon their formal spot at the bridge of his nose and picked up his book.  _That's about enough time to get drunk, right? well I mean he's Roger, he drinks copious amounts of alcohol daily, I shouldn't be surprised anymore._ He saw Roger take a sip of his drink from the corner of his eye. He then reached over for brian's fly and chuckled.

 

"Christ, why are you constantly horny" Brian grumbled, batting Rogers hand away from his dick, making the blond whimper. He then proceeded after about five minutes to rub Brian's upper thigh, making him shiver but at the same time denying himself to do anything but reading.

 

"God, can you please just stop for a moment?" Roger groaned, and his words a bit slurred, "will I just have to keep touching you till you do something to me?"

 

Brian scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning over so he was on his side, Roger let out a small "hmph" beside him, Though he did not give up. Roger reached out and grabbed Brians ass, making the taller man making Brian jump and turn to face Roger,

 

"I'll go sit in the living room if this is what you're going to keep doing." Roger bit his lip in response and trailed his hand down to Brian's crotch folding it.

 

"For fuck sakes" He reached out and grabbed Rogers face and started kissing the blond making him squeal, "your such a brat sometimes, you know that" Roger nodded smiling, and afterward going back to kiss Brian.

 

"I'm going to punish you, you know that right?" Brian said breathlessly, Roger crooned and Brian trailed down his jaw to his neck, sucking on a spot at his collar bone.

 


End file.
